Depression
by M16A3
Summary: Leela finally tells Fry "no" too hard and sends Fry into a coma-inducing depression. Now she needs to try and save him before she loses him forever. PURE FRY/LEELA :D


**Depression is a pit**

**By M16A2**

**(Hey , I've decided to take a short break from writing fan fiction for Code Lyoko. Also, I'm thinking of starting Futurama fan fiction as well.)**

"Leela, will you go out with me?" Fry asked.

"Sorry, Fry. I have to, uh." Leela's mind darted around for an answer to avoid breaking his heart. "Walk Nibbler tonight!" She spat out.

"You walked Nibbler this morning!" Fry replied, feeling hurt from her attempt to avoid him. Leela sighed, realizing she was caught in her lie.

"Look, Fry. You're a nice guy and all, but I just don't see myself going out with someone like you. You're just not my type." Leela said.

"Just one date? Please? You won't regret it Leela!" Fry begged. Leela watched as Fry's frown grew lower and lower.

"I'm sorry Fry, I'm not going to go out with you. Not now, not ever." Leela said.

"Just once? Why won't you just give it a try?" Fry asked.

"Fry no! I will not go out with you! I only like you as a friend! Nothing more! There will never be anything more between us! Never!" Leela almost yelled. Fry backed up, speechless. "Now leave me alone Fry!" Fry looked down and turned around. Leela watched as he slowly walked out of the room, hurt badly by what she had said.

"Boy you really hurt him this time Leela!" Bender called once Fry had left the room. Leela turned to see Bender sitting at the crew table, reading some robot magazine.

"Were you just listening to the whole conversation?" Leela asked, feeling her privacy had been invaded.

"That's not the point, the point is you really hit him hard this time!" Bender said, putting down the magazine. He pulled a cigar out of his chest compartment and lit it.

"Well what was I supposed to do? He never leaves me alone! He tries to ask me out almost three times a week! I'm really getting tired of it!"

"Jeez, woman, you just don't get it do you?" Bender said, puffing on his cigar. "You're all he ever talks about! You're the one he does those stupid stunts for! Remember when he threw himself in front of that space bee for you? He got impaled by it, just to save your pathetic life!"

"Yeah, but." Leela paused, suddenly realizing how shallow she had been. "Why are you even sticking up for him? You treat him horribly yourself!"

"Me? Well duh, we do that to each other all of the time! We're best friends!" Bender retaliated. Leela looked at the ground, feeling sorry. Bender got a beer out of his chest compartment and downed it in one gulp, belching fire once he was done. "Do you remember the holophonor lessons he took? Those were just to impress you!"

"It wasn't very good.." Leela replied.

"Well duh it wasn't very good! The holophonor is for people with advanced minds! Fry just barely finished mastering our toilets here!" Bender called. "The point is, every stupid little thing he does here is only for you! If it were up to him, he'd crash in the apartment every day for the rest of his life!" Leela began feeling horrible remorse because of what she said to Fry. "Remember when we went to that alternate universe and saw the married versions of yourselves? After that he stayed up every night, praying to the human God for one chance at that!" Leela felt horrible now.

"Maybe you're right Bender, maybe I was too hard on him." Leela said.

"Well of course I'm right! I'm Bender!" Bender called, pulling another beer from his chest compartment.

"I'm going to go apologize to him." Leela said, leaving the room.

"You do that, I have important work to tend to." Bender said, picking up his magazine. Leela entered the employee rest area, hoping to find Fry watching TV. Instead, she found Amy, who was applying more make up to her face.

"Hey Amy, have you seen Fry?" Leela asked.

"Yeah, he left for some reason. I think he was crying." Amy replied, not turning from her makeup. This only made Leela feel worse.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope, just left without saying anything." Amy said. Leela quickly left the room, heading downstairs and out to the streets.

"Where would Fry have gone?" Leela asked herself. "Maybe a strip club?" She thought but quickly dismissed the idea, knowing Fry only went to them when Bender dragged him to a robot strip club. "Maybe I should go look back at his apartment first." She thought, walking over to a transport tube.

"Robot Arms apartments." She said. Nothing happened. Leela sighed. "Please." She groaned. She was rocketed through the air at near breakneck speeds, zipping through pipes though and around town. In only a minute, she arrived at the Robot Arms apartments.

"Dumb rush hour." Leela said, stepping out of the tube and into the lobby of the apartments. Leela arrived at Fry's apartment in about five minutes and knocked on the door. Bender answered it.

"Bender?" Leela asked in shock.

"Yo, what's up?" Bender asked, not realizing that he had beat Leela back to Fry's apartment.

"How did you...? Never mind, is Fry here? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I think he's asleep, come on in." Bender said, opening the broom closet. "Fry! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Leela's here to see you!" Bender yelled. There was no response. "Heavy sleeper." Bender commented. "FRY!" Bender yelled even louder than last time. Still there no response. "Stupid human. Bender hissed. He made his way over to Fry's room and kicked the door open. Fry lay on his bed, the room was pitch black with the exception of the light from the doorway. Leela noticed Fry hadn't even bothered to change out of his clothes, but instead just flopped onto his bed.

"Fry!" Bender yelled. Fry didn't move. Leela walked over and sat on the edge of Fry's bed. Carefully, she shook his shoulder.

"Fry, wake up I need to talk to you." Fry still didn't move. "Fry, please.." Leela said, rolling his limp body over to where Fry was lying face-up. In the light, Leela could see streaks of dried tears on his face. "Fry, please wake up." Leela said once more. Fry still didn't move. Leela began to worry. Carefully, she put two fingers to his wrist, trying to feel for a pulse. She could feel a pulse, but it was weak, almost nonexistent. Using her bracelet, she scanned Fry's face. After thirty seconds of analysis the test reported that Fry was in a coma.

"Oh no! Fry's in a coma!" Leela yelled. Bender gasped.

"He looks like such an angel when he's in a coma." Bender said, smiling.

"Quick! Help he get him back to the Planet Express station!" Leela yelled.

"Why should I help?" Bender asked. With one swift motion, Leela roundhouse kicked bender. Bender flew out of Fry's room and landed on the sofa, face down. "An excellent argument! Allow me to help!" Bender called.

Within the hour, Bender and Leela brought Fry's unconscious body back to the Planet Express station. Professor Farnsworth was running tests on Fry's body to see what had caused Fry' coma. When he came to his conclusion, he went to the staff room.

"Good news everyone! Fry's in a coma!" The professor yelled in his usual, bad news voice.

"First off, we already knew that." Leela said. "Second, how is that good news?"

"Because, if he doesn't come out of it, I can harvest his organs! Oh he he he!" The professor said manically.

"What put him in the coma?" Amy asked.

"Oh my, it seems that Fry was sent into a coma due to acute hyper-depression!"

"Acute hyper-depression?" Leela asked. "What's that?"

"Oh well you see, in 2532 the mental illness known as depression mutated, creating an incredibly deadly strain of depression! This new, deadly form of depression come to people in their darkest hours, physically attacking the brain. The physical attacks destroy brain cells, plunging the person into a coma. If the attack is successful, the person will remain in the coma forever!"

"Oh no! I hope Fry's at least in no pain!" Leela yelled, sounding worried.

"Oh my he's in excruciating pain! The depression attacks Fry in his subconscious as well, causing incredible pain, even in his mind! Quite an effective form of torture, wouldn't you say?" The professor said, giggling maniacally. Leela groaned, feeling sadness gnaw away at her. "What confuses me is how in the world he got like this! He's normally a carefree person!" Leela didn't move.

"Leela gave Fry the rejection of a lifetime!" Bender said, opening yet another beer.

"You what?" The professor yelled. He glared at Leela. "You fool! Don't you get how much he loves you? Yet you went ahead and crushed his heart!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for him to end up like this!" Leela cried. "Is there anything we can do to save him?"

"Fry's coma is too deep for him to come out by himself!" The professor yelled. "It'll take years for him to wake up at this point! That's why you'll just have to journey into his subconscious and wake him up yourselves!"

"What? How are we gonna do that?" Bender replied.

"With my latest invention!" The professor yelled, walking over to a white shroud. "The Sub-teleporter!" The professor yanked the white shroud off of the top of what appeared to be a small teleporter. "Using this device, you can travel into the mind of anyone the machine is programed to travel into! I built it to see if Hermes was going to try and steal my clam soup."

"How does it work?" Leela asked.

"It's quite simple, really." The professor said. "All you have to do is get a DNA sample from the person whose mind you'd like to explore." The professor stuck his finger in Fry's mouth and pulled out a big sample of spit. Leela frowned at the disgusting wad of spit on the professor's finger.

"Wait, couldn't you have just taken a hair sam-"

"Then just put it inside this little tube here!" The professor said, cutting Leela off. "Then just stand here and press this button!" The professor pointed at a small red button on the side of the teleporter.

"Alright, I'm going in for Fry." Leela volunteered.

"Good! Just stand here and press this button!" The professor instructed. Leela followed his instructions and stood in the center of the teleporter. Upon pressing the button, she was enveloped by a magnificent white light, which got gradually brighter and brighter.

"Oh and if you don't make it back, I'm going to take your kidneys!" The professor called just before the teleportation. Leela blew it off as irrelevant as the light blinded her completely. When she opened her eye, a huge black void stood before her. Hundreds of small rocks hovered throughout the endless expanse, all of them ranging from rock sized to the size of the Planet Express building. She looked over the side of her island only to be met with a view of a bottomless pit. She looked around but could not see Fry anywhere.

"Perhaps he's out on one of those islands out there." Leela thought. Carefully, she jumped to the closest rock, which was roughly the size of Nibbler's litter box. The small boulder rocked slightly from Leela's weight, but otherwise remained perfectly upright. Carefully, Leela jumped to another rock, and continued jumping until she came to an small island.

"This place is endless! I'll never find him out here!" Leela said to herself. She carefully scanned the expanse, when suddenly she noticed a small, one story building out among the rocks. It was very small, but noticeable in the void."Maybe I should look there first." She said, jumping toward the island in the darkness. Upon reaching the building, she looked around, scanning for any tell-tale signs that Fry was near. However, something caught her eye. A picture in the wall, depicting Leela with a heart around her head. Leela smiled, slightly flattered by the picture. Then she noticed more pictures lined the walls, all of them dedicated to Fry's love for Leela. Leela looked from picture to picture, seeing in each picture how much Fry truly loved her. She looked all over the wall, and then noticed they lined the whole building! Leela walked around the whole building, looking at all of the pictures. There were pictures of Leela and Fry kissing, little hearts with F+L written inside of them, small chibis depicting Fry and Leela, everything! Leela continued admiring the pictures, when she came across doorway into the building, and inside the building was Fry! He was curled up into a fetal position, his back to Leela, and tightly clutching a video-picture of him and Leela kissing on the deck of the Titanic. He was sobbing as he watched the video play over and over.

"Why, God? Why did you show me a perfect girl, just to keep us friends? I love her God, I really do! Why do you keep us apart?" Fry sobbed. Leela, touched by Fry's babbling to himself, knelt down next to him and put a hand on his side.

"Fry, I'm so sorry..." Leela began. Fry, upon realizing Leela was at his side, almost immediately perked up and sat up to face Leela.

"Leela! What are you doing here?" Fry asked, feeling a mix of happiness, confusion, and embarrassment. "Wait, you're just a figure of my delirious mind, aren't you?" Leela delicately grabbed Fry's hand and held it in hers.

"No Fry. I'm really here, this is really me." Leela said softly.

"W-why are you here?" Fry asked, realizing she had overheard him crying.

"I came here to rescue you, you were put into a nasty coma by severe depression." Leela replied.

"Well wait, how does that work? Last I checked, depression didn't put people into a coma." Fry said.

"Yeah you'll have to talk to the professor about that, I didn't quite understand it myself." Leela said with a smile. "Fry, I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to be so mean."

"It's okay, I understand." Fry said, his voice was getting quieter and quieter. "I know I'm just not the guy for you, so if you'd like, I'll never bother you again once I wake up."

"Oh Fry, I don't want you to leave." Leela said, gripping Fry's hand a little bit tighter.

"Well, what do you want me to do then?" Fry asked. Leela smiled a little.

"I think you should try asking me out one more time." Leela said, taking Fry's other hand. Fry froze for a second, trying to figure out if this was reality or some perfect dream. He stared into Leela's eye, and could feel sincerity and honesty in her gaze.

"Leela," Fry began, unsure. "Will you go out with me?" Leela paused for a second.

"Of course I will, Fry." She replied with a smile. Fry smiled the biggest Leela's ever seen. Then, almost simultaneously, Fry and Leela leaned in, closing both of their eyes as they kissed one another. Upon kissing Leela, the dark void of Fry's subconscious began to fall apart. The dark void lifted, showing hundred of Fry's memories with Leela. Leela looked up to see all of Fry's best memories with Leela, including the Titanic, the sting of the space wasp, everything.

"Fry..." Leela began, but she was too amazed to speak. Then she saw a memory of when they had to detonate the stars. She clearly watched as the ship pulled away, revealing Fry's celestial message, "I love you, Leela.".

"Oh Fry, you did that?" Leela asked, pointing at the memory.

"I never could show you..." Fry said. "I did it all for you, Leela." Leela's eye teared up, and she pulled Fry in for another hug.

"I love you, Leela." Fry whispered. There was a short pause.

"I love you too, Fry." Leela whispered back. Upon muttering that, the world around Leela got brighter and brighter, until finally Leela teleported back into the lab.

"How did it go?" The professor asked. He and Bender were sitting at the table. Without replying, Leela darted over to Fry's unconscious body.

"Fry? Fry wake up!" Leela called. Nothing happened. Leela feared the worst. Then, suddenly, Fry took a deep breath, opening one eye in the process.

"Leela? Is that you?" He asked, slightly disoriented.

"Yes it's me!" Leela yelled, almost screaming with happiness.

"What happened?" Fry asked, sitting upright, pressing a hand to his head.

"Leela went inside your head to pull you out of a coma." Bender called before Leela could say anything.

"She did?" Fry asked, turning to Leela. "Does this mean that dream I was having-? It really happened?"

"Yes Fry, it all happened." Leela said, smiling widely.

"Does this mean your answer is still the same...?" Fry asked, worried she had changed her mind. Leela took Fry's hand.

"Yes it does, Fry. I'd love to go out with you." Leela said softly. Fry smiled, overjoyed by her agreeing to go out with him. Leela pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Leela." Fry whispered.

"I love you too, Fry." Leela whispered back.

"WOOOO! AT A BOY, FRY! YOU FINALLY GOT A DATE!" Bender whooped. They ignored the outburst.

**(M16A2's note: Yes, this is my first Futurama fan fiction, tell me what you think about it! No flames PLEASE)**


End file.
